Skills
Skills Skills are courses on different subject matters that improve your fishing abilities. Skills are cumulative (they are all added together and change your stats), so the more skills you acquire the better your overall catching ability becomes. Note that each island has its own Supply Store, so you may need to travel to different islands to acquire particular skills. Fishing 101 Newbie Description: "An introductory tutorial taught by deckmates and deckhands. While the value of the lecture is questionable, you will receive a substandard overview of fish and cleaning products." Cost: 150 Gold Min Points: 0 Catch Prerequisites: N/A By default, you have this skill when you begin the game. Introduction to Chumming Description: "This course teaches you the basic fundamentals of chumming. You will learn how and where to use your chum dependent on the day and location. Taking this course will increase the chance of activity near your line." Cost: 2,000 Gold Min Points: 1,000 Catch Prerequisites: 10 Miny, 5 Cubey This course is available to take at the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. The Art of Night Fishing and Timing Description: "Many wranglers miss catches because of poorly timed hooks. This lesson teaches you how to catch any fish in the game. You will quickly begin catching sharks and other large fish and crustaceans when you learn this skill." Cost: 5,000 Gold Min Points: 10,000 Catch Prerequisites: 2 Emo, 1 Hippie This course is available to take at the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Habitats of Large Fish Description: "It takes a high-skilled wrangler to understand this lesson. You will learn the intricacies of wrangling some of the rarest fish of Farovia. This course explains different reeling, chumming and timing techniques that are required to catch these rare fish." Cost: 35,000 Gold Min Points: 65,000 Catch Prerequisites: 22 Fiesta, 3 Hate This course is available to take at the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Mastering Shark Wrangling Description: "Many consider shark wrangling to be the most difficult task as a professional Wrangler. This course provides details on each shark, including the different personalities and tendencies of the specific breeds. Only the most elite wranglers will have the opportunity to learn all the secrets behind the sharks that roam the waters of Farovia." Cost: 100,000 Gold Min Points: 250,000 Catch Prerequisites: 25 Tiger Shark, 3 Grim This course is available to take at the Waterport / Fishertonville / Blue Crescent stores. The Secrets of Farovia Description: "This course takes a different spin and teaches all of Farovia's inside secrets. After completing this course, you will eventually be able to meet the Ancient Mariner who holds a secret scroll." Cost: 375,000 Gold Min Points: 800,000 Catch Prerequisites: 200 Tiger Shark, 30 Red Diablo Shark This course is available to take at the Waterport / Fishertonville / Blue Crescent stores. Scuba Fishing License Description: "Wranglers will receive their Scuba Fishing Certification once they complete this difficult and time consuming process. Unlike all other courses that are simply "theory" based, the Scuba Fishing Certification mandates every wrangler to have a minimum attempts at scuba fishing before receiving the certification. While preparing for the certification, you are allowed to scuba fish up to fifteen times a day. Once receiving your certificate, you will be able to scuba fish without restrictions." Cost: 450,000 Gold Min Points: 1,750,000 Prerequisites: 200 Dives Earl offers this course at Earl's store in Waterport. Until you receive your license, you do not get any crew trips and cannot night fish at Sans Culpra. In addition, you run the risk of being caught by the Farovian Coast Guard if you fish more than 15 times. In addition to the usual benefits of using Red Love Chum, each cast using RLC will count as two dives towards your licence.